Mi pequeña novia
by rinkagamine1416
Summary: Len es un pervertido ,mujeriego ,de 22 años . y Rin una colegiala de 15 años. El abuelo de Rin hizo un pacto con el de Len y el pacto era... lo averiguaran si lo leen ¿que creen que pasara con ellos 2?
1. Un pacto puede cambiar vidas

Holis ... bueno gracias por leer jejje,... . Empezamos ...

* * *

><p>Mi pequeña novia<p>

Capitulo 1 : Un pacto que cambia una vida

En el cielo despejado de Korea ,volaba un avión y uno de esos pasajero se llamaba Len Kagamine . Len era un chico rubio ,pervertido, mujeriego ,de 22 años , que apenas terminaba los estudios. Volvía a Korea a su ciudad natal ya que el señor que crío a su padre tenia algo que decirle .

Len al estar mirando las fotos de su niñez ,vio que al lado suyo estaba una joven ,con falda corta y con medias negras casi transparentes. El rubio empezó a babear al ver tales piernas.

Al bajar del avión , El rubio siguió aquella mujer . Pero la joven grita al ver a su esposo , el joven rubio se aleja y sigue con su camino y al ver que había una jovencita con falda y rubia al lado de una tienda de flores ,este tira su iphone al suelo y sigue caminando. La rubia al darse cuenta de lo sucedido ,patea el celular ,. y le dice ...- No lo vuelvas hacer - dijo la rubia enojada . - Al menos un Hola me hubieras dicho ,no - dijo Len recogiendo su celular . -Hola Len- , -hola- dijo dan dole un abrazo y esta respondió .

Un rato después se subieron al autobús . -y ¿por que regresaste Len , pensé que te habías ido a estudiar a Estados Unidos- pregunto con interés la rubia -si pero ya acabe Rin ,pero regrese ya que tu abuelo me lo pidió- respondió -lo se a mi también me lo dijo y cambiando de tema : por tipos como tú no me dan ganas de ir a la universidad ya que eres pervertido y mujeriego - molesto Rin al chico .- No soy pervertido pero si mujeriego ademas , Rin te compre un regalo para una chica de 15 , mira ten , solo que guardalo en secreto vale - dijo dandole una bolsa de plástico. Rin al tomar la bolsa la abrió rápidamente y saco ... un sostén , y esta al verlo le grito y al mismo tiempo golpeándolo - ¡ QUE PERVERTIDO ERES!- -pero esta rellenado con algodón ,para que este mas suave y déjame ponertelo - dijo el muchacho tratando de ponérselo.

Al llegar a su destino ,entraron en una casa y vieron que el abuelo de Rin y los padres de los dos jóvenes estaban presentes .

-Abuelo ,ya llegamos- aclaro Rin , Rin ayudo a sentar a su abuelo Piko , y este dijo - Len ,Rin hay algo que quiero contarles... Cuando estaba en la guerra hice un pacto con mi mejor amigo que es abuelo de Len ... que descanse en paz ... bueno como les decía ese pacto era que nuestros hijos se casarían , pero como ya teníamos , el pacto se paso a la siguiente generación ... que son ustedes - - ¿Como abuelo no entendí ?- pregunto Len

y su madre le respondió - hijo , que te tienes que casar con Rin -

-pero yo no quiero, apenas voy en la secundaria no me puedo casar - aclaro Rin - claro que puedes ,con el consentimiento de los padres- aclaro el padre de Rin -Esto es una broma ¿verdad? - pregunto Len.

Rin al no aguantar la presión de lo que esta sucediendo ,salió a respirar aire fresco , acompañada de Len .

* * *

><p>Bueno que tal jejejej esta un poquis basada en una peli solo lo del principio pero lo de mas lo invente yo jejejjeje , bueno adios . perdonen si es corto tratare de hacerlo largo<p> 


	2. ¿Por que tengo que confesar?

En un gran parque, se podían ver sentados cuatro muchachos en el gran verdoso pasto . Hasta que unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos venia corriendo un muchacho de la misma edad . Al captar aquello ,los muchachos se pararon y corrieron hasta aquel chico. -¡Len!- grito uno de cabellos negros y ojos dorados. -¿Cuanto tiempo?- pregunto uno de cabellos rosas y con ojos azulados. Los muchachos se abrazaron y se sentaron en el suelo para charlar .

-Rei, Luki , Yuma, Kaito ,los extrañaba - -Nosotros igual, ya que no es lo mismo sin ti- dijo Yuma . -Oye Len, ¿Ya probaste las nuevos helados ?- pregunto Kaito . - mmm no Kaito , oigan tengo algo muy importante que decirles- dijo Len pelando una banana. -¿Que cosa?- dijeron al unísono sus amigos. -que pronto me casare- admitió el rubio. -¿Con quien?- pregunto Yuma - Con una amiga de la infancia ,pero yo no quiero y ni ella solo por un pacto de nuestros abuelos- -Huyy nuestro Len ya será un hombre. Pero Len ten cuidado con lo que haces ya que la puedes dejar emba... - Rei no termino de burlase ya que Len le lanzo una banana y este la esquivo -¡Callate Rei!- exclamo al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una banana pero esta vez si golpeo a Rei.

.

.

.

En otro lugar.

En una secundaria cuyo nombre era Vocaloist high . En aquella escuela studiaba Rin Utatane quien platicaba con su mejor amiga que era Kokone . Era un simple día en Vocaloist ,pero se chismeaba entre las jovencitas sobre el nuevo chico llamado Taito Shion. Taito era un chico fuerte y deportista, se unió al equipo de baseball.

-Buenos días Rin- saludo su amiga Kokone con mucha felicidad a Rin -Buenos días -respondio -Oye Rin que te parece si hoy vamos a las gradas del campo de Baseball ya que Taito se encuentra ahí- -mmm Bueno pero solo a ver- dijo Rin al entrar a la cafetería de la escuela .

5 minutos después ,Rin le contó todo a su amiga Kokone. -Rin es enserio,no lo puedo creer, que felicidad - -eso creo -dijo con seriedad.

Al finalizar las clases ,Rin fue con Kokone a las gradas. Taito observaba a Rin y este se sonrojaba al chocar su mirada con la rubia . Paso una media hora y el teléfono de Rin sonó . Era Len llamando a Rin y esta respondió . -hola Rin donde estas para pasar por ti- -Hola,estoy en la escuela Vocaloist- respondió - Ok ,ya voy por ti- dijo Len ,al terminar dicha oración colgó . Un rato después Len subió a Rin en su coche y se fueron a comer comida rápida . -Ya llegamos - dijo Len saliendo del coche seguido por Rin - Siii , hacia mucho que no venia aquí a comer pollo Kentucky -

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento si es muy corto , pero lo hice ya que ayer fue día de San Valentin (forever alone) bueno adios y seguiré con el tic del Cometido<strong>


	3. ¿Por que?

Capitulo 3 : Por que ?

-¿Enserio Len? pollo Kentucky prefiero la pizza Dominos - aclaro la rubia . -Que es nuevo lo acaban de abrir por aquí - dijo Len llevando casi de rastras a Rin . Cuando los dos rubios entraron al restaurante Rin vio que Kokone estaba ahí así que decidieron comer con ella. Kokone al ver que se acercaba Len con Rin se sobre salto y les dijo -Hola Rin , y hola ... dulce papá de Rin, ja que curioso - . Len al escuchar a la conocida de Rin decirle Dulce papá le salió una venita roja en la cien ., y decidió comentarle - Disculpa pero yo no soy el padre Rin , soy una amigo de su infancia - .

Pasaron el rato y hasta que al fin tocaron el tema . -Oye Rin se me olvido comentarte que cuando te fuiste de la casa de tu abuelo ,le dije que olvidaría lo que había dicho y me rehuse hacerlo contigo- . Kokone de malpensada le reclamo a Rin - ¡Rin ! como te puedes adelantar antes que yo - . Rin y Len le platicaron con detalle a Kokone y al final entendió después de aquello Kokone se retiro y se fue a su casa dejando a los dos rubios hablando. - Len tu y yo sabemos que no lo vamos a aceptar ademas .. tu eres mas grande que yo- dijo Rin .

Ya era tarde y los jóvenes regresaron a sus casas y así paso un día

Al día siguiente en la tarde el abuelo Piko llamo por teléfono al padre de Len , Gumo . Para hacer su movida perfecta para casarlos .

- Mi doctor dice que estoy sano y que me quedan mas años por cumplir - Menciono Piko que se encontraba al otro lado de la linea . En el Hospital.

- No se como decirle a Len que estoy hablando enserio -

- Tu has lo necesario pasado mañana haré mi movida buena suerte- dijo colgando el teléfono el Abuelo.

Gumo. Al colgar el teléfono de la cocina ,se mojo la cara con agua helada y tomo un poco de Ron (bebida alcohólica ) y salió de su casa con un bar de baseball.

En la sala Len se encontraba con su madre .Gumi . viendo una película de acción . mientras tanto en la parte de atrás estaba Gumo golpeando el auto de Len con aquel bate .Pero los dos de la y Len. no se daban cuenta ya que la película estaba a todo volumen y tenia disparos . No se habían percatado hasta que le bajaron el volumen a la película pero el auto ya estaba todo golpeado. - Creo que la boda se hada pronto-

* * *

><p><strong>sigo haciendolo corto lo se es que estoy en exámenes y ya sabes estrés bueno amenos lo subí jejej lo XD bye<strong>


End file.
